Heart of stone
by jloevandpeace96
Summary: A unique story always updated and read if you like twilight
1. Chapter 1

Heart of stone

(Bella Cullen is a vampire and has long known what she wants for the rest of her eternity. Will her life continue to be the story book ending or will raggedy strike?)The Cullen's have moved to St. Helens Washington. They have lived there for about 6 years. Jake had followed but as he was the only wolf he would regally go to La Push. Since Ness was 18 he didn't mind leaving her as much. Even though they missed each other when they weren't together. I'm not good and blurbs so Just read! Thanks I do not own Twilight or any part of the story our queen does. This is just my fan fiction enjoy!)

Chapter one

Alice

Ever since Bella knew that Jake and ness are getting married she's not been the same person. Me on the other hand well I don't know whether to be happy for Ness or worry about weather that dog will break her heart. I can't see him doing that. I suppose he wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of 7 over protective vampires. I was visible lost in thought to the others I didn't realise until I heard my name. I looked up shocked someone actually called me 'Pixie' ergh. I knew who it what was straight away. Emmet.

"**Emmet do you mind?"** that boy always interrupts my train of thought.

"**Pixie picky"** He hated it when I didn't answer me so he knew this was the only way to get my attention and his idea worked well.

"**Emmet, there's allot of stress on me at the moment with Ness getting married and well Jasper wanting to protect her 24/7 even more since the incident"** I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs, someone was not happy I was too deep in thought.

"**Alice Jasper can't protect her even though I do want to go and rip his head off"** He didn't want to stress me out so he decided to leave the room.

Thank you Emmet for leaving me in peace. That insane banging on the stair case is getting rather loud I better go and see who's banging. It will be Ness no doubt. As I approached the stair case I heard a door slam. Ness was very angry and Jasper was at her door in about 2.5 Seconds. I knocked and I put my finger over his soft lips.

"**It's alright Jasper I've got this go downstairs and watch the game with Emmet" **Down stairs I could hear Emmet screaming at the T.V so his team where losing.

"**Alice she needs me to calm her quickly before Carlisle and Esme come back with Rose"** I continued to silence him I knew to get him to go all I had to do was to push my lips against his and kiss him passiontley.

"**Alright then fine you do win me my love, but if she's not calm in10 minutes I'm coming up to calm her"** He always knew I was right my talent could not be wrong unless Ness had changed her mind about whatever she was upset about I couldn't hear over her music and since she was half of Bella and half of Edward she was always going to be hard to read.

"** ."** He sighed and turned to the door and knocked harder. Ness had her music on so loud I thought even the neighbours could hear it. Jasper gave me one last kiss and sent a wave of calm through me. He went downstairs to Emmet.

Emmet

I was so soaked by the game I didn't hear Jasper come down stairs. He sat down next to me so silently you had to listen really closely to notice. I only noticed him when he started to breathe more heavily and had become frozen by my side. I sighed and looked over to my right where Jasper was sat. I wasn't watching the game anymore so I decided to push Jasper to the floor.

*Bang*

"**What was that for EMMET?"** I started him and pushed him with so much force that he fell into the glass table it shattered into pieces. Esme was going to be mad.

"**You asked for it!"** Jasper was sat there being boring wishing Alice was finished talking to Ness. I could feel his stress so I decided I would try and lighten his mood. Since I didn't have some power like he did.

"**Emmet Ness is upset Bella and Edward are on a vacation and Rose Esme and Carlisle are hunting and you want to play wrestling!"** I could feel his anger know.

"**Sorry"** I couldn't wait for all this pressure to be over when Bella and Edward returned. Nobody was fun anymore!

"**Emmet I'm just going to check on the girls"** My that boy does worry allot! Since I'd been talking to Jasper my team had scored again! Yes 4-2 we were catching up!

I could hear a door slam probably Ness again teenage girls. Since Ness was half human we had all the teenage emotions and to be honest it drove Jasper mad. Unfortunately because Jake imprinted on Ness when she was first born. Ness has always said she wants him to date another girl they always argued like that. Of course we all knew this wasn't true they were very much in love and didn't mean what they said to each other. This was another argument no doubt. I didn't like to see Ness upset, however I knew she was growing up she was like a daughter to us all. Carlisle and Esme took their grandparent roles very seriously Jake would have a lot of questions to answer when he came back from LA PUSH! Mainly off Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward

Bella and I were on our honeymoon. We'd gone to London, England. Bella had never seen London. So I took great pleasure in showing her all the sites. As I am approaching my 130 birthday. I'm an old man I knew all the had told me not to worry about the Cullen's and Ness. He said they would be fine. But as we were about to visit the museum. I heard my phone beep.

*beep beep* Yes it was a sad rightone but I hadn't got round to changing it yet. Ness why's Ness rigging me? After taking in the fact my phone was ringing I slowly lifted the phone to my ear.

"hello, sweetheart are you okay?" I said hello before she even got chance to speak what could she possibly want?

"Dad?" she had me worried know.

" Ness you don't seem yourself, what's happened?" I heard Ness take a deep breath I felt Bella grab me and stiffen at my side she went as cold as ice.

Alice

Ness finally opened the door as Jasper went to join Emmett could hear Jasper talking to Emmet. Then I heard a *bang*. I wasn't to bothered about that at the moment. I took a deep breath. I walked into Ness's room. It hadn't changed much but Ness had. Her eyes where pitch black she was at the end of her bed and crying her heart out. Ness was 18 know but even though she looked as old as me she wasn't she was very young. No doubt Emmet would be stressing to Jasper about Nesss 'girl problems'. I went over to Ness and grabbed her in a tight embrace her tears where soaking my blouse Emmet had bought me but I didn't care. I wanted to comfort my niece.

"Renesme what is the matter tell me. Darling I don't like seeing you like this".Ness just looked up at me I whipped away one of her tears that was rolling down her cheek.

"Alice he's gone he's gone." Ness seemed visibly upset and she talked so fast and she was talking into a pillow as she left my grasp and rolled onto her side.

"whose gone darling, Jake?" It must have been a quick decision or else I would of seen it. I searched Edwards's futcher but I couldn't see him walking his daughter down the aisle anymore. I gently rubbed her back.

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN" I wanted to get her attention so I used her full name I knew she wouldn't like it but I did I was clever like that.

"I hate JAKE" She stormed out of her room and into Bella and Edwards's room. I just stood there in shock I knew she meant it this time. I heard her slam the door.

Jasper

It had been well over 10 minutes since I left Alice and Ness. I left Emmet on the couch as he continued to watch the game. I would have normally been interested. But Alice and Ness where obvisley distressed. I walked up to the door. Just as I was about to knock on the door. Ness was stood in front of me.I looked at her eyes and I was shocked they were pitch black. She stormed past me and pulled her phone out and started to ring a number I didn't recognise.

"Emmet EMMET!"" I decided that I need help so watch Alice while I tried to calm down Ness." He ran up the stairs and whooshed past me and sat next to Alice holding her hand. Boy if Rose wasn't out hunting I don't think she would of liked the fact they were holding hands. I looked at Alice she was frozen on the end of Ness's bed with Emmet holding her hand.

"Alice, Love it's going to be okay do you hear me?" Still frozen I watched her eyes they were watching something very far away.

"Alice don't stress Ness's futcher will appear when it comes don't strain yourself" still no replay great.

"Alice I love you baby". I didn't want to do this in front of her 'brother' of sorts but I did. I grabbed her face and pushed my lips onto hers. We must have been frozen a minute or so. I knew it would work. Ness's stress was getting worse she was known crying. Meanwhile Emmet was nearly rolling off the bed with Alice's sudden face and she unfrozen she looked all loved up. What she said next made Emmet laugh harder.

"Jazz I love you so much don't take long with Ness I want you all to me after." Well that was it Emmet was rolling laughing on the floor.

"Hey Em, stop I. don't you hit me with that pillow. Knows not the time to play wrestling with Jasper. He needs to be with Ness". I thought I saw her blush if that where possible. I took advantage of the calmness and walked into Bella and Edwards's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward

I knew it must have been bad when Bella froze next to my heart could beat it would be ripping out of my stone cold body. I was so worried why was Ness like this and why had Alice not seen it and warned was no one taking me on. I could hear Ness breathing rapidly down the phone.

"**You're worrying me know Ness tell me what's wrong"**. Bella still hadn't unfrozen I was begging to worry that what was affecting Ness was affecting Bella too. The next thing I heard made me want to cry.

"**Dad"*crying* "please don't worry" *sniff* "I can't stand Jake"** I heard her voice break on the last word.

"**JAKE"** I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I froze. Bella came out of nowhere and grabbed the phone out of my hand. I didn't see her unfreeze.

Bella

My little girl was in pain. That Dog had hurt my daughter. Wasn't it bad enough he had imprinted on her? Jake used to be my best friend. I didn't choose him because he wasn't the love of my life. Which I know say Edward was the love of my wasn't the point I hadn't been able to be as lose to him anymore. He'd changed since the battle with the voltori. I can't quite put my finger on it but these past 8 years he hadn't been round much at all. Ness usually saw Jake down La Push. Which Alice still wasn't happy with because she couldn't see Ness's futcher and it didn't help her at all by going hanging with a pack of wolfs. Emmet didn't like Ness spending time with Jake recently. He hated him for making Ness's girl problems stronger. As for the rest they kept there opinions to themselves. Jasper and Edward and Alice I felt the most sorry for because they had to feel, read, see their relationship.

"**Ness!" ** I heard her breathe in sock.

"**Mum?" I could feel her confusion. Edward had his hand out next to me for the phone he wasn't going to grab it while walking down a street I had done it when no one was around. Everyone would have known I had no intention of giving him the phone back until I knew what had gone on.**

"**Yes, love it's okay know tell me what's happened or elsewhere on the next flight back"**. I needed to hug her the hardest part was I couldn't. I was in London and she was at home in Washington St. Helens. With the family well surely someone's with her.

"**Mum you don't need to come back, Listen I have to go"**. By this point I was about to break the phone why wouldn't she just spit it out what had happen with Jake?

"**Ness don't you dare put that phone down!"** Slinance she didn't put it down put she wasn't breathing.

"**Renseme Carlie Cullen!" "What has happened!"** Edward held my hand at this point probably so whatever I did wouldn't be to rash as we were in a crowed place. That or he was scared of what I was about to do. The most likely sinaro was that people where staring at us.

"**Fine mom, Jake's left me."** I must have gone rock solid frozen not moving on. If I was human I would have been bright red with steam coming off me. I could feel Edward tugging me trying to get me to move.

"**Jake's left you?"** I said angrily.

"**Yes "** I could hear her crying.

"**Jake has crossed the line where on our way home!"** I put the phone down so I didn't say anything I would regret later. Edward was frozen in shock by what he had just herd. I could feel him shaking like Jake did. I was worried that he was going to blow and do something stupid.

"**Edward, are you alright?"** I said slowly the anger still evident in my voice.

"**Jacob Black has done what to our daughter!"** I could tell he was gripping his teeth. If he was human they would of smashed by know.

"**Bella Jacob is going to pay for this".** I looked at his eyes and I saw tears I would of said he was crying if that where possible.

"**Edward, I know, I want to get out of London. I'm sorry I need to be with Ness where going to leave first thing tomorrow morning."** I looked at him and we grabbed out hands and started walking back to our hotel. When we were inside Edward still looked in despair like someone had shoved an iron down his throat blazing hot.

"**Bella, give me your phone I need to speak to Emmet"** I sighed I didn't want to know what he was asking Emmet to do or say but whatever he was telling him I didn't want to hear. I could hear him talking but I put my shield down knowing he would be able to hear my thoughts. It worked by a minute on the phone he came to me. I was rushing round the hotel room with our suitcases. He grabbed me and stopped me from going into vampire over drive. He kissed me on the lips patiently and looked me in the eye.

"**Bella It's going to be okay. Jaspers in our room trying to calm Ness down. Alice has rang Rose she's hunting with Esme and carsiel they will be back tomorrow. Emmets spoke to Sam well not spoke. But I'll tell you that later. All you need to know is that Jacob is not with Sam where everyone thought he would be. Sam said he's not seen him in weeks." I began to comprehend what he was saying but all I could manage at this moment was a slight nod. My eyes filled up with tears and I wished I could cry.**

"**Alice has booked our tickets our flight leave at 4 am and its 5pn know nine hours and we'll be on our way back, Bella look at me it's going to be okay. We'll get through this okay?"** again all I could manage was a slight nod. Edward left me to pack and he took a walk in the November rain. My thoughts of Ness where getting all in my head. I needed to speak to her but I knew Jasper was trying to calm her down. I didn't want to ruin his work with her by her hearing my voice that was filled with so much pain and regret. So I texted her. She would have been able tp read it over and over again I knew it would calm her.

"**Darling, me and your Dad will be back soon. We promise say calm it's going to be okay. I wish I could be there to hold your hand. Baby please don't cry don't let Jacob win. I love you loads and loads stay strong and listen to your. Uncle Emmet Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose. And of course you're Gran and Granddad. We all love you see you very soon. It's breaking my heart. Big hugs and kisses from me and Dad we will love you for eternity goodnight princess. Sleep tight angel love you, Mom xxxxx"** It broke my heart writing it but at least it would help keep her calm hopefully until we get back. My poor little princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe someday he'll come back for maybe someday he'll accept me for who I am.

Maybe someday they'll see how much I've changed.

Maybe one day we will forget everything.

Maybe he'll never leave again.

Maybe someday I'll see his face.

Maybe they'll see how much I need them.

Maybe he'll see my danger.

Maybe he'll come.

Just come back baby.

I miss you sweetie.

Just see me again?

Maybe soon?

Maybe today?

Ow please.

Just.

Maybe.

**Jloveandpeace96.**


End file.
